Zero
Yūto Kazama |usactor = Wayne Doster Jack Merluzzi Lucas Gilbertson Johnny Yong Bosch |company = Capcom }} Zero (ゼロ, Zero) is a highly advanced and powerful robot created by Dr. Wily. He is a playable third Party unlockable character in Super Smash Flash. It is unknown at this time if he will return in Super Smash Flash 2. Character Description Zero was created by the late Dr. Wily sometime in the early twenty-first century. Schematic blueprints of his body were seen during Bass's ending in Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters. Learning from his past mistakes, including the accidental creation of Bassnium and his construction of Bass and King, Wily constructed Zero as a new robot, far more advanced than anything he had ever built before, with a power level far superior to that of Bass or Mega Man. Wily took his time to complete Zero, who he called his "greatest masterpiece". Zero was routinely activated in a semi-conscious state during his construction, and Wily spoke with him, mirroring what Dr. Light himself did with X. Wily originally planned to use Zero against both Mega Man and the insolent, rebellious Bass. However, this never happened, and Zero was never used during the Wily Wars. Zero was aggressive and disobedient, and because of this Wily decided to seal him in a capsule. Decades later, in the early twenty-second century, he was awakened by a group of Reploids prior to the first Mega Man X game. When he was first activated, Zero awoke as a Maverick (by the definition of wanting to cause harm to all humans), and he destroyed all intruders who had dared to enter Wily's lair. Zero was later cornered by Maverick Hunter Elite, Gamma's Maverick Hunter unit inside an unknown facility—at the cost of the total loss of said unit, however. Not wanting to get anymore comrades endangered by the powerful enigmatic Maverick, then-Hunter Commander Sigma himself challenged Zero in a one-on-one battle. Even though Zero eventually gained the upper hand during the battle, Sigma was able to defeat the red Maverick after the gem on Zero's head began to glow and a 'W' symbol appeared, apparently causing Zero great pain. Sigma punched this crystal, shattering it and defeating Zero and, subsequently, passing on the Maverick Virus to himself. Zero was then brought to Dr. Cain, who analyzed him. After that, he recovered from his battle with Sigma and was placed under Sigma's watch. Zero did not show any signs of Maverick behavior and was enlisted into the Maverick Hunters' seventeenth Elite Unit. In Super Smash Flash Zero appeared in SSF as the only unlockable character of the Mega Man universe, who is unlocked by clearing Adventure Mode with Mega Man X on Normal or harder without continuing. His sprites were ripped from Mega Man X3. In Super Smash Flash 2 Zero was previously confirmed to reappear in Super Smash Flash 2. In Super Smash Flash 2, Zero was to use brawlified sprites from the Mega Man Zero games. His attacks were derived from his incarnations in both the Mega Man X and Mega Man Zero franchises. His status at the current moment is unknown. Category:Third-Party Characters Category:Mega Man universe Category:Characters Category:Mega Man X subseries Category:Super Smash Flash